The importance of new technological approaches for the advance of science cannot be overestimated. Although an impressive array of new technologies for investigation of complex tissues has been developed over the past decade, the nervous system is composed of hundreds (at least!) of distinct cell types and many interiocking circuits that control behavior in normal or pathophysiological situations. The purpose of the Pilot Project Program is to stimulate new and more efficient approaches for the discovery of novel molecular mechanisms associated with drug abuse, and to aide in breaching the experimental barriers that restrict current discovery methodologies to genetically tractable organisms. This program is intended to support less established investigators because more established laboratories normally have sufficient resources to pursue creative ideas as they arise.